The final voyage
by XxFire-IcexX
Summary: after Olimars three trips to the Distant Planet. many things have changed. after sharing his experiences with the Koppai crew, Olimar realizes that the planet is more than it seems, and goes on what may be his last voyage to the distant planet. WARNING, contains spoilers for all 3 games
1. Chapter 1

**REDO OF THE FIRST CHAPTER!**

**STILL OWN NOTHING! BUT I WISH I DID!**

Alph yawned as he entered the main room of the S.S. Drake.

"Ah Alph! your up earlier today." Brittany was beaming, the Drakes professional herbologist was always a morning person.

"well, now that my crew is finally up and ready! whats our plan for the day?" Captain Charlie was always awake and ready for anything, in fact Alph and Brittany often wondered if he ever slept at all.

" Yesterday we finally gained access to the cliff side area. However, considering that it is unexplored, both of you will take a large squad of Pikmin up there and get rid of any obstacles blocking the path, if you can get all of the obstacles out of the way before the day ends, you can send back any fruit you find."

"What will you be doing Alph?" Brittany asked.

"I'll stay behind and take a smaller force to build our Pikmins numbers even higher, I'll also get rid of any small enemies that may have wandered back into the vicinity."

"Wow Alph, I'm impressed, you should be our strategist AND our engineer. I don't know Where we would be without you Alph." Charlie praised.

"You'd be trapped inside of a monster" Brittany snickered/

"And you'd be in a glass box!" Charlie retorted.

this banter was what made his crew mates so fun to be around, he was glad he was able to come to pnf-404 again. the seeds they brought back the first time failed to grow the same way as on the planet itself. the fruit grew deformities, and was unstable in koppais climate. their mission was to return to pnf-404 and figure out how to make the fruit grow like it was supposed too, and to bring back even more fruit if possible, so far they learned that the fruits grew by absorbing the air and emanating poisonous oxygen into the ecosystem. after reporting the fact to their higher-ups on koppai. it was just another mission for fruit. the fruit they brought back on there first visit was more than bountiful, yet Brittany came up with the idea of cultivating pnf-404. it was working, but very slowly. yet the fruit that was already grown in the wilderness kept them busy.

"so its settled, Charlie and Brittany will scout out the cliff up north, while I stay at the the landing site building our numbers, we land at dawn, I assume your ready?"

with a response of helmets attaching and buttons being pressed, the Drake returned to the surface of the newly familiar pnf-404

"alright, we land at dawn as usual. I believe that we are prepared for todays objectives?." Charlie asked.

"Everything's ready Captain." Alph responded as the Captain got the Ship prepared for Landing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alph had 5 pikmin of each color with him, red, rock,yellow, winged, and his personal favorites, blue. with a small squad, Alph was charged with keeping their pikmins numbers up, along with keeping the immediate are clear of the smaller enemies, collecting berries for the super spicy spray. It may not seem like it, but his job was more important than most would think.

"Alph, do you hear me?" Brittany's voice rang through his Kop-pad. "Alph, are you there?"

Alph responded to the transmission "what is it Brittany?"

"Alph we won't be able to clear the Path today, so were going to have to bring the fruit back tomorrow."

"I understand Brittany, I'll stay in contact in case you need any help from over here."

"Actually Alph, there's something we need you to do, we are receiving a signal from this general Area."

His Kop-pad was beeping around a section of unmarked map

"We need you to get whatevers receiving that signal, and bring it to the Drake for further analyzation."

"I can do that no problem Brittany."

"I knew I could count on you Alph, Make sure you stay out of Danger."

"You to Brittany, don't let Charlie do anything stupid!"

Alph had marked His Kop-pad with his destination, he hoped that with such a small group of Pikmin that he would be able to defeat any enemies along the way, Yet Alph was curious, why couldn't the signal be pin-pointed on the Radar, and could he really bring it back with only 25 Pikmin?

**Brittany and Charlie are busy clearing out an Area that they haven't explored yet, leaving Alph to find Whatever was broadcasting the signal and bring it back to the Drake, but if he can't pin-point it, can he really pull it off with such a small group of pikmin, or will he flop under the pressure.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redid this chapter too, because why not!**

Brittany had just uncovered a pile of blue pieces,

"finally, now just 1 more, Charlie better not screw this up!"

as soon as she said it, her kop-pad started ringing, of course, it was Charlie

she pressed the button "Damn it Charlie, what did you do?"

"calm down Brittany, I'm fine, but thank you for worrying about me." Charlie had that stupid grin on his face again.

"then why are you messaging me?" she snapped back.

"I've found some pieces, but I can't reach them alone. Could you please come over here and assist me?"

"I'll be right over, don't do anything stupid!"

Brittany was about to mark her Kop-pad for directions, when she saw something, The signal they had found earlier had finally gotten a lock-on, and it's source was moving towards Alph.

"Charlie, come in Charlie!" she screamed at her kop-pad.

"Whats wrong Brittany? are you under attack?!"

"No look!" she sent over the image of the signals source "the signal is heading towards Alph, and he isn't exactly heavily armed."

Charlie Laughed, quite loudly. "Alph may be a youngster, but he can handle his own in a tight spot, I'll contact him, you can get over here to help me finish the bridge"

"fine, I'm on my way Captain" and with that, Brittany ended the transmission.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

"Alph, come in Alph."

Alph pulled out his Kop-pad "I can hear you captain."

"Brittany noticed the signal that you were following has been pin-pointed, and its headed your way."

Alph scrolled over his map, Charlie was right, he could see the signals origin now, and it wasn't far away.

"alright I'll be careful Captain, I hope you finish clearing the Area soon."

with that he ended the transmission.

according to his map, he had only a short ways to go until he reached the signals origins, in fact it was behind a rock wall dead ahead of him. after a little searching, Alph managed to scrounge up four bomb rocks. Making sure he was prepared, he blew up the wall chunk by chunk. and he instantly regretted it. the Area behind the wall was a large circular area surrounded by trees.

"Big open area? Check. No sound at all? Check. This is not a good sign."

as if on cue, the bushes in front of him began to shake. and according to his kop-pad the signal was coming towards him. he brought his small squad of pikmin toward him and gripped a rock pikmin firmly, ready for anything. the seconds ticked by as the sound of disrupted bushes got closer and closer.

Like a bolt from the Blue, A figure burst from the Bushes. much to Alphs surprise, the figure wasn't very large, it was the same size as he was.

Lost in his observations the figure crashed into him, sending them both tumbling "Eep!" Alphs eyes widened in surprise, that wasn't a predator noise. he had never heard anything on PNF-404 that sounded quite like it. After standing up, he got a good look at his assailant. Of course! It was a person. to be exact, she had jet black hair and stumbled as she tried to stand up.

"Let me help you" as Alph extended his hand, he got a good look at her face, she had a massive gash right above her right eye, as well as several smaller cuts all over her arms and legs, her dress was torn in several places and blood was still seeping out.

Instead of responding, she backed away from Alph. Before he could ask questions, he noticed something on his kop-pad. the signals origin wasn't coming from the black-haired girl, it was behind him, and approaching quickly. As he turned around , a very loud shrieking sound could be heard from the wooded area where the girl made her entrance. Judging by the girls Cuts and bruises, the thing creating the sound was not friendly.

As Alph put the pieces together, a Snagret leaped out of the trees, no really, the Snagret was supported on one talon on the bottom of its serpentine body, and it used it to jump around. Alph was confused, Snagrets didn't jump? This snagret was different than the other snagret he had fought, the snagret in front of him had a larger body than the other one, and it had dark green scales, yet the most obvious difference was its head, instead of white feathers they were red, and it had big, majestic feathers next to its eyes, creating an almost royal look.

The snagret hopped further into the circular area, its head turned toward The girl.

"SKRYYYAAA" The snagret whipped around and smacked her against the wall with a loud crunching sound, the Snagret then focused its attention on Alph, Alph called his Pikmin into a tight circle behind him for what would be a tough fight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alph learned very quickly that this particular type of snagret did not like rock pikmin on his foot, in fact it seemed Rock pikmin hurt it a lot more than they would a normal snagret. he could tell that it hurt, he heard the snagrets bones break whenever a rock pikmin hit its mark. in fact, he hadn't lost a single pikmin to the snagret. then the snagret burrowed underground. making Alphs job a lot easier, whenever it burrowed out, it would take a rock pikmin to the face, it would fall down, and then the pikmin would swarm its head. the battle was over when Alph threw his last bomb rock right next to its head as it fell.

when the snagret fell, it dropped what looked like a bowl with 5 points sticking out. yet more to his interest. the Black haired girl started to stand up again

"ughh..." she stood up trying to regain her bearings.

"Are you okay?" Alph walked over to her "you took a hit"

the girl looked past him at the snagrets body, which was now being dragged by the pikmin, along with the weird bowl thing.

"you killed it?!" she looked legitimately surprised.

"with a lot of help" he pointed to his tiny force of pikmin following behind him

"i can't thank you enough, that thing was going to kill me!" she was overjoyed by this fact, clearly.

before Alph could respond she sunk to her knees, and sighed. Plus he received a message on his kop-pad

"Alph we cleared the Area and are on our way back, I suggest you return before it gets dark"

"thank you Brittany, and I'll have a surprise for when I get back."

"Yes! new fruit to analyse! I'll be waiting for your arrival!"

Alph put his Kop-pad away and and went over to the Black haired girl,

"You need Medical attention, and you need it right away, come with me, I can get you patched up back at Base." Alph offered.

"oh thank you, I'm pretty damn exhausted anyways" the girl wiped the blood from her forehead.

Alph had finished getting her onto her feet when he noticed he had blood on his glove.

Wait, Blood? Alph finally focused, The Girls, arms and legs, the cuts, Alph Finally noticed.

The girl wasn't wearing a helmet.

Wait a minute, arm? the scratches all over her body, her face. Alph finally pieced it together.

The Black haired girl wasn't wearing a helmet.


	3. Chapter 3

Olimar had just stood up from his chair after his wife called him in for dinner, it was nice to spend time with his family for the first time since his "vacation" on the distant planet, which, after many conversations with Charlie, he had started calling PNF. which was short for its real name PNF-404. considering Olimars experiences on PNF, he had started to write a book about it. starting from the meteor which led to his fantastic discovery, the Pikmin. and how in exchange of their assistance in finding his ship parts, he taught the pikmin how to survive on their own. then he documented his triumphant return to PNF, and with the help of his partner Louie and the pikmin, saved his company from massive debt. along with how he and the president of the company saved Louie from the deadly and powerful Titan Dweevil. Along with how on his 3rd attempt in order to save Olimar, the Pikmin banded together with a trio of space travelers who saved the trios home planet of Koppai, then through the power of teamwork, saved Olimar himself from the clutches of the Plasm Wraith.

Now that he looked back on it all, he missed it. He missed the planets lush and green landscape, he missed the wildlife, no matter how carnivorous, and most of all he missed the pikmin, there was so much he didn't know about them.

"Dad, are you okay? you've been smiling all day!"

Olimars son was looking at him in a way that could only be described as worrisome.

"I'm fine, I'm just feeling Nostalgic, thats all"

dinner had ended and Olimar went back into his "office" to finish the book. After taking his seat he knocked down the files where he documented everything. bending down to pick it up, he noticed a few files sticking out where they weren't supposed too, the files in order were the goolix, a weird blob he fought on his first expedition. the waterwraith. emperor bulblax, the one from his first encounter. and the titan dweevil.

Olimar read through each one carefully, and he realized something he hadn't noticed before. each one he defeated had something similar, once defeated, they would dissolve in a blue goop and disappear, no corpse, no soul.

"what if they never died" it was a terrifying thought, his toughest battles were never won. then he saw the changes between all of them. no... it was worse.

Something on PNF was trying to hunt him down, on his visits, this force tried to murder him with the goolix, and after the goolixs demise. it collected its force, and strengthened the Emperor Bulblax, and what if the goolix was the water-wraith. the more he thought about it, the more it fit together.

Something on PNF wanted him dead, and Olimar had decided. Olimar was going on another adventure, to kill his pursuer, and leave PNF in peace for once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany was waiting at the Drake, Alph hadn't returned yet, and she was worried.

"Alph come in Alph. can you hear me?" no response.

Charlie was dismissing their pikmin back into the onion "Brittany calm down."

Brittany was going to snap a retort when she heard something dragging behind her. sure enough there was a crimson colored snagret with dark green scales being dragged by a handful of pikmin, followed by a strange dish with an antennae in it. after checking her Kop-pad, it was clear that the dish was providing the signal. and the number of yellow pikmin had increased by 40 from the crimson snagret. but there was still no sign of Alph.

"Alph, respond. I know your there Alph!

"No, I'm right here Brittany. don't yell at the Kop-pad because my hands were full."

"Hands were full, wha..." she stopped talking once she saw her, she had her arm on Alphs shoulder she was covered in cuts and bruises, and she also had a bit of cloth over her right eye, probably to clot a more severe cut. but what really caught her off guard was that this girl didn't have a helmet on. she wasn't even wearing a space suit. a Purple dress, which was already torn up with scratches, was the only protection she had against the poisonous oxygen in the Atmosphere In fact, she looked pale and exhausted.

"get her on the Drake right now." Brittany helped her into the beam that served as the entry for the Drake.

"why is she wounded?" Charlie asked.

"we can ask her Later, but for now, we need to get her patched up."

Charlie had never seen Brittany like this, it was his job to issue the commands. yet she was in charge at the time.

"alright, I'll set up a medical kit."

after all three captains and the Black haired girl were on-board the drake left the surface, and headed towards a low orbit. and as usual the Pikmin followed suit in their multicolored onion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The 4 people aboard the drake sat in a circle in the main area. earlier Brittany had tended to the girls injury's and given her a spare suit. it was a tight fit, but it replaced the dress she was wearing beforehand. no more scratches, except for the one above her eye, which would scar.

"well as the Captain I believe introductions are in order. I'm Charlie, the Drakes Pilot, the Pointy nosed,"

" I am not Pointy Nosed!" Brittany chimed

"right, that's Brittany, our herbologist, and apparently our medic as well, and Last but not least, Alph our handy dandy engineer! Now, whats your name?

The girl wrapped her arms around her knees and looked down. clearly uncomfortable about something. whether it was because of the sterile, mechanical surroundings, or because the space suit she was in was a few sizes too small in her chest region.

" My name is..." She stopped talking for a second. "My name is Diana."

"Well Diana, I hope you won't mind sticking around for a while, your diagnosis will take a while to process."

"My diagnosis" Diana looked Bewildered.

"yes, a diagnosis, you were able to survive on PNF-404s surface without a containment suit or a regulation helmet, breathing in poisonous Air. Not only that, but you had many open wounds, nearly tripling your exposure. We want to know if you have a life threatening amount of Poison circulating in your bloodstream."

" Geez Charlie! you make it sound like shes on trial!" Brittany scolded.

"She isn't on trial, but I do have some questions for her, Diana, for starters, how long have you been on the planet?"

Charlie instantly regretted asking, Diana looked like she was about to cry, and it was contagious.

"I don't know."

"you don't know?"

"I-I don't know!"

"Calm down Diana, you're going to hurt yourself."

she was hurting herself, the cut above her eye was starting to open itself up again, and blood was staining her freshly washed Hair, Brittany grabbed her a cloth to stop the bleeding. After regaining her composure, Diana started again.

"let me tell you everything"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next Chapter we get to see Diana's Story, hope you can wait till then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**You've been waiting for it! We get to Hear Diana's story.**

Diana woke up to the sound of flapping wings, after struggling to open her eyes and keep them open, she looked around to see what had woke her. Sure enough, a large Butterfly with dark spots on it's wings had settled on the branch above her. she took a step forward to touch it when she tripped. Under her feet there was a small white bug, which seemed as surprised as she was.

"so much wildlife..." she muttered to herself.

"now, which way to...home?"

she stopped and took in her surroundings. she was in a very, VERY large forest. She had no Idea which way she came, or which way she needed to go to get home. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember where her home was, heck she couldn't remember her home at all. She couldn't remember anything.

She swore that her heart had crawled up her spine and was strangling her. She was on her knees, fighting back tears.

"Calm down Diana, don't Panic," she told herself. "you remember your name, see? you remembered something. Now put on a brave face, you'll find your way home soon enough."

Diana stood up and dusted her dress off. why was she wearing a dress in the woods? she wouldn't have wanted it ruined, it was such a beautiful color of purple...

Focus! she needed to Focus. there were two paths in front of her, one directly forward, one that veered off to the right. choosing by instinct, (and a game of eeny meeny.) she decided to take the path to her right, which started to dip downhill. Being careful of her step she walked over the assorted dead branches and tree roots that were growing in her walking for what seemed like 3 minutes or so, Diana stumbled upon an area filled to the brim with lakes and streams. after taking a break and getting a drink she went to the edge of the river to wash her face. after cleaning off her face, she looked down. she saw a face looking back. It had Black hair, and deep purple eyes, it also had an evenly placed nose, almost perfectly in the center of its face. the girl looking at her was beautiful. she looked back at Diana questioningly.

"Is that me?" she waved her hand over the water, sure enough the face did the same.

"wow..." she looked her reflection for a little longer before a ripple disturbed it.

Looking up, she saw a frog like thing that was looking at her, it was green and yellow, and it moved its arms up and down rhythmically.

"what are you?" she called to the frog.

"Ribbi-Ribbi" did she really expect an answer from this thing?

as she stood up to leave the frog leaped towards her landing in the water in front of her with a splash, coating her with Water. She looked at the frog with a mix of Anger and shock, before just walking away.

After Diana had dried off in the sun, she looked up and continued walking, along the way she saw several oddly colored flowers with numbers in them. the bigger the flower, the bigger the number, they stretched between the numbers one and twenty. she stopped in the middle of the path.

she sensed something watching her, turning around she saw a little bush of pink flowers, and a handful of buds. she turned around and started walking, but stopped again almost immediately. turning around and looking at the bush again out of curiosity, she noticed that there were less flowers and buds now. Not bothering to investigate, Diana noticed that the sun was beginning to set, after hearing several loud noises over the course of the next few minutes, she deduced that they were none too friendly. she decided to take refuge in a little cave nearby, after walking into the cave, Diana started sweating. Before she could ask why a column of fire leaped up before her, scaring her enough to let out a small shriek and fall backwards. after getting up, she layed down in an alcove next to one of the weird fire geysers. and let her exhausted form be taken by a wave of sleep.

when she woke up, it was still dark, but she could hear the sound of something dragging around the corner. after letting her curiosity get the better of her she turned the corner, with the light of the fire geysers, she was able to see an animal track , and others in front of it, but what caught her attention was that each and every track was the same, and that they were in a straight line, she couldn't tell which foot was which. following the trail regardless she entered a large circular room with a large dome of sand in the middle. walking into the area. she could hear the sand sifting around her, taking each step carefully she stood at the top of the hill of sand.

Then the ground beneath her erupted, sending her tumbling down the hill, and in her place, a serpent with the head of a bird was poking out of the sand. After surveying the room it locked eyes with Diana. they stared at each other for a few seconds before the serpent bird opened its beak.

"SKRYYYYYEEEEE!"The thing started flailing around, unsure of what to do, Diana stared,silent and unmoving. as the bird thing slowly became taller and taller. until eventually at the end of the serpent part of its body, there was a malformed Talon, and it matched the prints earlier. The thing took another look at her and hopped towards her.

Run.

it was the only thing she could think to do, she turned and Ran as fast as she could. she avoided the fire geysers and only stopped to turn around once she left the cave. much to her dismay the thing hopped out soon after.

"SKRYYYYEEEE!" The message was clear, the serpent thing wasn't going to let her go in one piece.

every time the thing hopped it landed with a thud, each time she could tell it was getting closer. until it grabbed a hold of her dress and lifted her up. despite her struggling the thing dropped her and hopped on top of her. the sharp end of one of the talons scratched her eyebrow, she could feel blood oozing on her forehead. with another screech the thing started pecking at her face and limbs.

She was screaming and yelling at the top of her lungs, she could feel her arms and legs getting torn up by the things beak, she could see pieces of her dress being ripped off of her body along with chunks of her skin. she just wanted it to end, she was practically begging for it to stop killing her, but the beasts hunger was too great for it to ignore a morsel just wandering into its nest. But this was more than hunger, the beast took more and more off of her. It had gotten a taste for her, and it liked it. It started to savor her, as if she was a delicious piece of meat. Tears were rolling down Diana's cheeks, which made the cuts on her cheeks sting even worse, she felt like she was being torn apart. she couldn't take it any more.

"AIYEEEE" The creature recoiled as if being hit, then it fell over and started flailing about. without question, she got up and tried to run. but once she reached the hill she had climbed down yesterday, she resorted to a kind of limp. after a while she had finally reached the top, she sat down next to the tree she woke up by the last day and looked up, it was late in the morning, she was tired and hungry, and she could barely move. the tears didn't stop falling as she sat there.

"SKRYYYEEE! SKRYEEE!" she stood up with a start, the crimson bird thing had followed her up here, and it wanted more, Diana took off on the path directly in front of the tree, the path she didn't take, before long the ground beneath her became more and more green. the bird seemed to slow down in the brush, using this to her advantage she ran as fast as she could, breaking through the bush and crashing into something. Looking up she saw that it was a person, wearing a space suit for some reason.

The boy in the suit extended a hand to her, before she could take it, she could feel the thumping of the serpent bird behind her, slowly growing louder. Diana tried to get up but she couldn't, she crawled to the other side of the circle shaped area as the bird leaped out of the brush. without a word she tried to escape it, but with a swing of its head, it slammed into her and sent her crashing into the wall. with the sound of bones breaking, she passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

once Diana finished her story she was sobbing, and the cloth she had been given was soaked.

"so that's what happened..." Alph looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"so you can say you've been here for a day at least?"

"Charlie! now isn't the time! here, i know what'll cheer you up Diana, wait here."

After managing to dry her face, Diana sat in silence until Brittany got back. she had a tray with four containers on it, each with a different color of liquid inside.

"here you go." she handed Diana the container with green liquid in it. "help yourself!"

after Brittany passed out the rest of the containers she instructed Diana on how to open it. after taking a sip, Diana was disappointed.

"sorry, but this doesn't make me feel any better." she said curtly.

"it wasn't supposed to."

as soon as Brittany said it, Charlie's face was all cringed up after drinking his juice, he was banging on the floor with one hand while chanting "sour over and over again.

"That was!" Brittany and Alph started laughing

Diana had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep from laughing, but even so she let out a few chuckles. and it certainly made her feel better about her situation.


	5. Chapter 5

Diana woke up in the Drake, feeling unusually sluggish and heavy, she had fallen asleep in the Drakes main room while they were in low orbit.

"Alph?" no answer.

"Brittany? Charlie?" still nothing.

After searching the Drake for a while she stopped in the control room, leaning against the panel her hand slipped over a button.

"Diana? good to see your awake and okay."

She looked around the room frantically to find Alph.

"um... I'm up here."

Diana turned and saw Alphs head on the main monitor.

"oh good morning Alph, Where is everyone?" Diana asked.

"Brittany and Charlie are off getting the fruit that they missed yesterday, and I'm standing above you attaching a dish." Alph stomped his foot in response.

sure enough Diana heard the banging from above her.

"well I'll be out in a minute, Alph, Bye."

"Wait Dia-"

She pressed the button that she pressed before and Alphs face disappeared from the screen. Before Exiting, she decided to wash up a little bit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alph was bolting in the dish they had found the day before when he heard the Drakes hatch open. Looking down for a second he saw Diana stumble after being dropped onto the surface.

"Diana! we aren't sure if its safe for you on the surface without a proper helmet. you should stay inside."

She rolled her eyes at him. " I know, but I feel fine, no notable changes at all."

Looking closely Alph could see that she was indeed the same as she was inside the Drake, in fact, she looked like she was faring better now than she was resting in the Drake. Her scar had narrowed into a thin line, and her eyebrow was starting to grow back in. she had let her hair down, it was clear that she had washed it, and she had put an orange flower in her hair.

"Fine, but Charlie can't blame me when he gets back."

Diana started wandering around the landing area looking at the numbered flowers, or Pellet Posies as Alph had instructed her, after reaching up and touching one Alph noticed Diana's eyes widen in obvious curiosity. Thanks to her lack of memory, Diana acted like a child in a toy store. After making her way around the landing site, she started towards the massive pavilion that they were using to cultivate some of the fruits.

"Diana be very careful around those! we've been working on those for weeks!"

"Okay!" that was her only response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Diana had taken it upon herself to help in any way she could, and by the looks of it, they hadn't weeded their garden for a very long time. Using the white gloves on her borrowed spacesuit, she started pulling up the roots. Behind her, the pikmin that Brittany and Charlie had taken with them were coming back with things ranging from star shaped fruits to tiny red berries, by her estimate, around 40 of them were now just sitting in front of the drake. Letting her mind wander between things, she started humming a tune that seemed familiar, but she didn't know why. looking up, she had weeded almost everything, so she decided to turn around and take a rest in the shade of the Drake with the pikmin.

But as she turned around she saw that the Pikmin that were near the drake had wandered over to her. they were either standing or sitting in a circle behind her, just watching her. letting her curiosity get the better of her, she poked a red one on the nose, at the action, they gathered even closer to her, after kneeling to get a closer look, she picked each of them up, even though they were made of rock, the Rock pikmin were pretty light, and their legs were so small. In her opinion no matter what color they were, they were absolutely adorable.

"well lets go sit in the shade, its really hot outside." The pikmin followed her into the shade of the Drake and stood in the same circular formation as before.

"so you little guys saved my life? you don't look like fighters." The Pikmin didn't even move to respond.

"you must be tougher than you look, or maybe its your strength in numbers." the Pikmin looked around at each other curiously.

"It's both!" Alph called down from the Drakes steps.

stepping off of the steps Alph had a couple of tools in his hands, which he promptly put away.

"that and a good leader to guide them and show them how to fight their predators."

Alph Blew his whistle and the pikmin jumped to stand behind him. guiding the pikmin to the pellet posies nearby, he kept them busy by bringing the posies back to the Onion, which swirled in so many colors that Diana could look at it all day, and it would never be the same design twice.

"So what were you doing over there in the Garden?" Alph had taken the seat beside her while she was watching the Onion.

"I was pulling weeds."

"Weeds? what are weeds?" Alph asked her.

"weeds are plants that are invasive to the area your trying to plant things in." Diana stopped talking as she realized. She knew how to garden.

Alph was looking at her curiously, Diana felt his eyes scan her, as if trying to get a read on how her mind and body worked.

"Alph, are you okay?" Diana looked at him questioningly.

"Alph!" Diana yelled a little louder.

"AUGH!" Alph jumped and hit his nose on the inside of his helmet. Making it bleed.

"Alph your nose!" Diana stood up and tried to get a closer look at him.

"I'll be fine, I'll go and patch it up." and with that Alph climbed up the stares of the Drake and disappeared inside.

Diana Blushed as she asked herself. Was the helmet really what caused the nosebleed? Diana smiled to herself and went back to talking to the Pikmin.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Alph had explained how the dish worked, and how it upgraded their Kop-Pads capabilities. After demonstrating how it could now track all enemy positions as well as their size.

"Well that makes our Job much easier Alph, well done!" Charlie was monitoring the surrounding space

"these improvements will make for a much simpler way of monitoring our progress Alph"

Diana entered the room through the Hallway behind Alph.

"what are you guys doing?" Diana asked quizzically.

Alph brightened up a bit, "were planning for tomorrow. want to join?"

"Yeah I do!" She hopped over the couch and sat down.

"Okay so we still have to..."

Alph was cut short by the sound of his Kop-pad Beeping. After answering it, Brittany and Charlie both smiled and gathered around beside Alph.

"Captain Olimar. It's good to see you again. how can we help you?"

"Charlie? so it is you. I couldn't tell if your ship was hostile." The voice from the other end of their line was very deep and low-pitched.

"well, it's too late in the day to land, may I have permission to board?"

"Olimar, it would be our pleasure to have you aboard, we will be expecting your arrival shortly." Brittany chimed through and ended the transmission.

Diana was confused, The name Olimar had rung a bell in her head, but she couldn't place it. The question still stood for Diana. Who is Captain Olimar?

**FINALLY! I've been waiting to bring Olimar into the Story for such a long time, you should expect to see a lot of him from here on out!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Olimar had pulled the Dolphin up next to the Drake, after a few minutes of struggle, he attached the Line to The Dolphin and managed to pull himself onto the Drakes steps. After entering the pressured chamber between the doors, he was able to Remove his helmet and Entered the Drakes main hub.

"Welcome aboard fellow Captain!" Charlie was the first to approach.

"Ah, Charlie, I heard they were sending a team back to PNF, but I should have known they would send you and your team again." Olimar chuckled.

Alph stepped forward and Shook Olimars hand.

"Captain Olimar, It's great to see you again, but I have to ask you a question." Alph asked Politely.

"What's your question Alph, I know that coming from you it must be important."

"You wouldn't come back to PNF-404 without a reason, so why are you here?"

Olimar grinned. he had ran this story through his head for when he returned to Hocotate, but his run-in with the Koppaian crew would be good practice.

"I'm sure you would love to know, that I am in the process of creating a documentary for future company trips to PNF. Our President was gracious enough to install a camera to the front of my suit." Olimar ended his small speech with a proud smirk.

The Koppaians saved his life from the plasm wraith less than a year ago. He couldn't let them know his true mission. He couldn't bring himself to drag them into his personal mission. He hated Lying to his friends. His REAL mission was too find Louie, and figure out the truth behind the wraiths, why did they want him specifically,why had the plasm Wraith invaded his mind and tortured him, day after day. Until his rescue.

"Wow Olimar. I can't believe your President would entrust you with such an important task." Brittany had just entered the room with a tray of 4 juice containers.

"Oh, Brittany, I don't eat fruit, Besides the vegetation on PNF can be eaten by hocotations as well, in fact its quite delicious."

Brittany giggled "As our herbologist, I would know that better than anyone. Besides its not for you."

"Oh, so you have a new crew member? I would love to meet them."

"Well actually Olimar, we were hoping that you could shed some light on our situation."

A young woman about Alphs Age entered the Hub. With Purple eyes and dark Black hair, she was impossible to miss.

"Oh hello. You must be Olimar, I'm Diana, I've heard so much about you."

Her features were only slightly different than his own, excluding her hair length, her eyes were much more angled than both the Koppaians, and her ears were in between the Koppaians and Hocotatians in sense of pointy-ness,but what caught his attention the most was her nose,in comparison to his, it was incredibly small, and it was shaped like an isosceles triangle.

"its a pleasure to meet you Diana, now, what is your 'situation' with your crew?"

Charlie twiddled his thumbs before he opened his mouth.

"Well Diana here, as it would happen, isn't an official member of our crew."

Olimar glared at Diana."So shes a stowaway."

Olimar let a little bit of Anger into his voice, causing Diana to back towards one of the doors.

Charlie stood between Diana and Olimar.

"NO NO NO! She's not a stowaway."

Alph had pulled Diana back into the hub room but she kept her distance from Olimar.

"we found Diana. On PNF-404." Charlie flat-out told him.

Charlie sounded sincere but, Olimar couldn't accept it. Diana came from PNF? He couldn't believe it.

Diana walked up to Olimar and pulled her hair back.

"I got this from a red Bird-snake" She exposed her scar

"You mean a pileated Snagret?! How far underground were you!?"

After answering his many questions varying from the Pink flowered bush, to how painful it was when Diana was pulled apart by the Pileated Snagret, Alph expected Diana to collapse in tears, but to his surprise, Diana answered Olimars questions without letting a single tear fall.

"Yes, I did notice the flowers moving, why?" Diana was legitimately curious about this.

"I never told you guys, but on my second trip here we discovered two different types of Pikmin. They had Pink Flowers."

Alph, Brittany, and Charlie all crowded Olimar asking questions of their own.

"let me tell you what I know, White Pikmin are small, they can see underground, run faster than any other Pikmin, and are Poisonous when consumed. Purple Pikmin, on the other hand, Are big, slow, hairy, and strong. They can carry ten times the weight of other pikmin. But they are extremely susceptible to hazards. However, here is what interests me. Neither of them Had Onions, so they Had to stay in the Hull Of Mine and Louie's ship. When we were ambushed by the Quaggled Mireclops it damaged our ship Horribly. We thought that the White and Purple Pikmin went Extinct. But if they are alive, and in that Area, they could prove as valuable Allies."

"Diana, could you guide us to the place where you saw the flower bush?" Charlie Asked in a very excited tone.

"Of course I could, no problem at all." Diana nodded

"Then it's settled. We're going On a Pikmin hunt tomorrow morning!" Charlie started chugging his canister of juice.

Olimar stood up."If you don't mind, I will accompany you, The Purple and White Pikmin would probably remember me and in turn, trust you."

"Olimar, you don't need to Explain yourself. You can come no matter what. you're the most experienced person here."

Olimar was impressed with himself, not only was he able to pass his reason for wanting to check out the Perplexing Pool, The Pileated Snagret is one of the few Apex Predators on PNF-404, How it could have been driven to the first sub-level of a cave, and be in such a deep starvation that it tried to eat Diana, was an unheard of occurrence, something big had to have taken up residence there. and If the missing Pikmin were there as well, then that would be a huge bonus.

"well it's clear that we have a big day planned for tomorrow, we should all get some rest, Olimar, while the line is attached, we will Land at the same point, yes?" Charlie seemed very determined.

Olimar took his Leave, wondering one last Thing.

How does Diana fit into this, and why is her presence so familiar?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

After several minutes of crawling through undergrowth, Diana had led the group to the tree where she woke up for the first time.

"yeah, this is it, no doubt about it."

Olimar and the group had a group of 80 pikmin with them, divided equally amongst everyone but Diana, her lack of a whistle proved problematic. Over the course of the walk the group had exchanged their commands for charge, and swarm. **(c-stick)**

"So the Bush is just down this path?" Diana responded with a nod.

As soon as they got to the bottom of the slope Olimar nearly puked. In front of them was a massive stain of dry blood and little clumps of Purple Fabric.

"Oh my god, This happened to you Diana?" Olimar turned as he asked to find that Diana had already walked over the mess.

"Let's get going, we have a tight schedule." Diana trudged forward, trying to forget.

"I remember this place. there's a Landing site we could use if we come back."

"Well then lets go!"

the group followed Olimar down a set of paths and stopped at one of the beaches.

"there are footprints here..." Olimar was confused.

"you mean to tell me we went in a circle!" Brittany turned red.

"No wait, there's only one set of prints." Charlie calmed Brittany down.

after following the prints for a ways, they ended up in front of the old landing site, but much to everyone's surprise, there was an onion perched on top of it already. It swirled with bright Purple and White.

"why won't more seeds come out of the Onion?!" A voice came from the top of the Site.

Olimar dashed up the slope to the Landing site to see a Blonde man in a spacesuit followed by twelve purple Pikmin, and 8 White Pikmin. Olimar gave a sharp blow on his whistle and the Pikmin behind the man ran into the line behind Olimar.

"Wha! where'd they go!" The man looked around frantically before spotting Olimar.

"Olimar! thank goodness I found you. we can finally go home and save the company!" The man was ecstatic

"Louie! we repayed the debt years ago. Are you okay?"

**You can't forget Louie! NEVER! now we get to see what happened to Louie and why he went crazy. Next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

Olimar and Louie had just escaped from the submerged castle. successfully bringing back exactly 13 treasures with them, an infamous number. Yet fitting, considering the horror they had to go through to get them. on the second sub level The waterwraith,a creature that would soon haunt both of their dreams in their coming years. had made its appearance.

The Water wraith had, according to the ship, its physical form is anchored in another dimension. Meaning that none of the pikmin that they were able to bring could hurt it in the slightest. The captains rushed the treasures to the ships scanner and went deeper into the cave as quickly as they could. All the while fearing what could be around the next turn. After discovering its weakness, the purple pikmin they got from the purple candypop buds. they were able to break the stone rollers, turning the tables, they wasted no time on making the water wraith crumble before them.

However what caught Louie off guard was that once the water wraith was destroyed, it exploded in a burst of Blue goop. coating the Captains in it.

Now here they were, finally collecting enough treasure to pay off their companies massive debt. The guilt stung Louie, knowing that it was his fault that they had to do this in the first place, he had eaten the the Golden Pikpik carrots, and blamed a make-believe space bunny. as he sat in the ship, waiting for Olimar to finish saying goodbye to the Pikmin for the last time, Louie looked down at his suit. Louie being as curious as he was reached down and scooped up a handful in his palm. It had become a habit for Louie to find ways to cook the creatures they brought back to the ship in their underground missions. he had even kept a log of how it should be prepared, and how it should taste.

Louie squeezed the weird goop, it had a jelly like texture. Louie shoved a handful into his mouth and swallowed. It did not taste like jelly. Louie quickly documented that it was inedible, and that its side effects would be severe. but before Louie could finish, his world turned Dark, and he could hear laughter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Louie woke up in the perplexing pool, after clearing his senses, he could remember this part of the pool very well, this was where He and Olimar found the Yellow Pikmin. Then Louie remembered, The debt! He should be Home right now, his memory was foggy as to what happened, but he remembered the Blue goop.

"Olimar?"

Louie exited the Alcove where he came to and looked around, a lot had changed. The pools around the submerged castle were gone, drained into the pools by their landing site. leaving a Massive cave in its place. hold on. The landing site! it was completely empty!

"Olimar!"

Louie dashed towards the landing site, hoping for at least some trace of His Co-Captain. scrounging around, he found absolutely nothing. hearing incredibly loud thunks nearby, he ran back to the clearing where he woke up in, glad that it could shelter him from the nocturnal beasts. Louie sat in the center of the little clearing, trying to plan a way that he would re-unite with Olimar and the Pikmin again.

After nearly falling asleep, he could hear a sound, it was right next to him. Louie sat up in a heartbeat, looking around, Louie saw nothing. the flower-bush in front of him started moving, Louie, doing what he did best, Blew his whistle as loud as he could at the Bush. to his surprise, instead of a predator hopping out, A group of 30 pikmin ran to him. Much to Louie surprise, they were only purples and whites.

"Olimar would never leave you guys unattended, what happened to him?"

The pikmin had an obvious discomfort on their tiny faces, Knowing what must be done, Louie stood up,

"then in the Morning, we will set out and find Olimar!"

The Pikmin with him started cheering. Louie had to get serious, he might have been Olimars only hope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

That morning, Louie woke to an unfamiliar sound, one he hadn't heard for a very long while.

"Somebody Help! Please!"

"SKRYYYYYYEEEE!"

Louie stood up at once, after exiting the alcove with his small group of 30 pikmin, he looked down at the path by the balance blocks. Sure enough, there was a girl trapped by a Pileated Snagret. and judging by her screams for help, she was in severe pain, The SNagret had already destroyed her suit and Helmet, Louie had to Help her, after climbing up the ledge to get a birds-eye view, Louie grabbed a purple Pikmin and Aimed, He couldn't bare to hear her scream anymore, he threw the pikmin with all of his might at The Pileated Snagret.

With a thunk, the purple pikmins massive weight collided with The snagrets head, knocking it over. The girl had taken the opportunity to run away.

"Wait! up here!" Louie yelled after her, but she was long gone, After calling the Purple Pikmin back, He ordered them to hide in the push beneath him, The snagret looked around stupidly, and took off after the girl. Louie had just found out how the pikmin could survive at night, They camouflaged themselves as normal flowers.

hopefully having given the Girl a chance to run and Hide, Louie was determined to find Olimar at all costs. After exploring for a long time, Louie stumbled across a strange patch of Ivy growing along the wall. To his surprise, it worked like a drape, entering the Cave behind the Ivy Louie noticed how well lit it was, in the center of the cave two orbs poked out of the ground, Louie being curious as ever, walked right up to them, after a single touch, both the orbs sprung upwards and revealed a large colorful ball, one cream colored, the other a deep purple. after three flexible stems popped out of the orbs and they came to a rest on the ground.

"onions?" Louie was confused, their shape was incredibly bizarre. they were much more organic looking than the ones he remembered, after trying them out, the white and purple pikmen gladly entered their onions and rested.

The next day when Louie woke up, Louie was alone in the cave, the onions had disappeared over night.

"aw shit."

Louie scanned the entirety of the Pool before finding an onion on the landing area where the onions usually landed, but instead of a purple or cream colored onion, the onion swirled with Cream and Purple colors, it was a beautiful sight to behold, and after checking, the Pikmin inside the onion co-existed perfectly.

Louie could worry about that later, for now he had to find Olimar, and he had to go back to search.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXX

After Olimar explained to Louie what had happened between the times Louie could remember, Louie looked like had a headache.

"So I went missing, and when you and the president came back to the planet to rescue me, I had taken control of the Titan dweevil, and tried to kill you?"

"Pretty much" Olimar shrugged as His friend Apologized over and over

"Louie come on! we have to get back to the crew before nightfall."

"The crew?" Louie looked incredibly confused.

"you'll meet them soon enough." and with that Olimar brought Louie back to the Drake where the Koppai crew were waiting expectantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Charlie had stopped Brittany from screaming at Louie for stealing their juice, Louie introduced himself in a similar way as Olimar had, and then told everyone what had happened.

"Again I'm sorry about stealing your food, even if I don't remember it very well."

"You'd better be!" Brittany scowled.

"anyway Louie, now that your back to your old self, welcome aboard the Drake, your previous visit was not a very happy one." Charlie had spoken up

"so i've heard" Louie said as he looked out the window, The onion that he had found had joined with another one, that was quite colorful itself, but after it had stopped shining, it had become a very large and colorful onion by itself. the Evolutions that he had missed from his misadventure with the blue goop. He continued munching on his wollywog burger quietly.

"Excuse me?"

Louie looked up to see a girl standing in front of him.

"yes?"

"Could I try some of that?" She pointed at the wollywog burger.

Louie pulled a bag out of his front pocket and pulled a wollywog burger out.

"go ahead, I always carry way too many of them anyways."

The girl thanked him and started eating the wollywog burger in the seat next to him. After they had finished, The girl stared at her feet.

"I suppose I should say thank you for saving my life..."

Louie turned to look at her, this time he got a good look at her face. She had Black hair and a scar over one of her eyes.

"You were the one being attacked by the Pileated snagret?"

"more like mutilated." she replyed blandly.

Louie cringed "well at least your safe and you've recovered. Right Diana?"

She smiled slightly.

"i'm going to hit the hay, goodnight." Louie grabbed the wollywog burger bag and put it back in his spacesuit before joining Olimar in the Dolphin for the night.

Diana sat in the main hub of the Drake, unable to fall asleep. She couldn't help but wonder. Louie had saved her Life, and she was grateful. but a powerful feeling in her gut told her that she would have been better off being destroyed by the Snagret.


	8. Chapter 8

"Olimar, if the debts payed off, why are you here?"

Olimar had been waiting for this question to come up. He knew he could trust Louie.

"I'm here for two reasons, one was to find you, the other is to find and kill what took you over."

Louie looked shocked.

"Did I hear you right? your hunting down the waterwraith!? And the other guys are with you on this?"

"actually no, they aren't, and I'm not hunting the waterwraith, I'm hunting its incarnate."

Olimar explained to Louie how the Goolix had evolved into the waterwraith, and how the waterwraith had evolved into the plasm wraith, his target.

"so your hunting this incredibly powerful thing, just because?"

Olimar had thought about it, the wraith had attempted to kill him in the past, even tortured him as the plasm wraith, but Olimar could have just stayed at home, spent time with his Family, and never have to deal with it again. So why did he come back? Truth be told he didn't know for sure himself. but Olimar felt a comforting presence as he landed, so he couldn't go back home now, he was going to kill this monster, and leave the pikmin to live their lives in safety.

"Not just because, but because I have to, this planet will be able to thrive without such a dangerous creature out there. I want to be able to give the Pikmin what they deserve."

Olimar not only meant what he said, he believed it with his entire being, The pikmin saved his life when he crash landed on the distant planet, but they saved the company from its staggering debt. Not only that, but the PIkmin found and befriended the Koppaian crew, helping them save Koppai from their food shortage. THe pikmin had helped him so much, and he couldn't just leave them to fend against the wraith. Olimar was going to give the Pikmin the thanks they had always deserved. Guararnteed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Diana was, as usual, the last one to wake up that morning. after shaking off her last traces of sleep and washing up, she re-entered the Drakes main hub, To her surprise, it was completely empty. after looking at the main screen, she could tell that they had landed at the landing site they had discovered earlier, deciding not to bother the others with a message. She just left the Drake and entered the landing site.

between the 5 captains they had all 100 pikmin out and active, instead of waiting for someone to get back to the site, she decided to take a walk, it couldn't hurt. She walked past the site of her attack, which Alph had cleaned, for Her sake. After a bit of walking, she ended up at the cave where she had first tried to rest in, before disturbing The Pileated Snagret, sending it into a feeding frenzy.

" What makes you think that the wraith is here?"

Diana heard Louie coming, and considering what she heard, Olimar was probably with him. Unsure of what to do, she ducked behind the nearby wall and listened.

"according to Diana's story, the Pileated snagret was on the first sublevel of this Cave, what I'm sure that means, is that something incredibly powerful forced the small fry to the surface, and whats more powerful then the wraith?"

The wraith, do they mean the Plasm wraith? Diana had heard the story, about how it had abducted Olimar, but why did they want to find it? she shuffled in place causing a leaf to break.

"what was that?" Louie looked around frantically.

Diana stiffened and held her breath, she expected the two of them to tell her to go back to the ship. She needed to know more about their plans.

"what was what? we don't have time for this Louie. We need to kill the wraith today, we cant let the Koppaians put themselves in anymore danger."

Diana let out a sharp breath, glad that they were too busy with their mission to... Kill the Wraith?! Diana heard a tiny squeak nearby. Looking down, she saw one of the white Pikmin from Olimars group had walked up to her.

"what are you doing? go back to Olimar!" Diana whispered to the Pikmin.

The white pikmin shook its head and simply stared at Diana.

"there it is, i'll go get it Louie."

Diana was in trouble, The White pikmin had given her away, she was so busted.

"Diana! how long have you been snooping on us?!"

having no choice but to expose herself, she stepped out from behind the wall.

"Diana?! why are you here? and why aren't you wearing your helmet?!" Louie shouted from the caves entrance

"I got bored, so I took a walk, and I never had a helmet to begin with. Now you tell me, Why are you chasing the Wraith?!"

Olimar looked upset, Diana could tell that he wanted to keep that under the radar.

"I came to this planet to finish off the wraith, there is no video being filmed or anything, when I found The Koppaian crew here, I knew that I couldn't drag them into this, please don't say anything about this to them."

Diana smirked, "I won't tell them, because I'm going with you."

"you've got to be kidding, This is the most dangerous thing anybody here has ever dealt with, I can't put you in danger like that, Alp... Everybody would be heartbroken if you got hurt."

"then you'd better not let me get hurt tough guy."

"Wait, she doesn't need a helmet?! Olimar, what the hell is going on?!" Louie as usual, very slow on the uptake.

Olimar mentally facepalmed, "She's immune to Oxygen Poisoning Louie, And Diana, this is the last time i'll say it. This cave is deep, dark, and deadly."

"Like the President!"

"Shut up Louie! Diana, are you sure about this?"

Diana wasn't sure about this, but if What Olimar said was true about trying to liberate the Planet from such a powerful being, he had to have good intentions, and she wanted to help, even if it cost her life.

"I'm sure, now let's go." Diana followed the veteran duo into the cave, unsure of what was to come in the near future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Brittany, Charlie, and Alph had just called it an early day, after sending back enough fruit found in the Perplexing pool to feed the crew for at least a week. they had decided to make sure not to Overwork themselves, the purple and white pikmin made the transportation of fruit so much easier.

"Diana! were back! did anything happen while we were gone?"

No response, Alph had gotten used to Diana waiting around in the main hub of the Drake, sometimes laying on the couch upside-down.

"Diana? are you awake?"

Alph was knocking on the door of Diana's door, maybe she had a cold and wouldn't answer.

"I'm coming in."

Alph waited a second before opening the door, to his surprise, Diana was able to make the small room feel very homey. Diana had tried to keep a glass of the Orange flowers she kept in her hair alive with some water, but they were incredibly wilted from the Drakes sterile Air flow. Alph remembered when she had tried to replant them after she realized that they couldn't survive. A lot of small doodles littered the ground, some of them were actually pretty good. but one in particular was a doodle of Alph with his hand extended downwards with a dynamic angle. He then realized that it was when a portrait of what Alph looked like when he and Diana first met. it was very well done, except for a few wet spots on the page.

"Tears?"

He ran his hand over the page, unsure as to why Diana would cry over a picture of him, was it possible that she felt the same? Wait... where was she? After looking around once more. Diana was gone!

"Brittany! Charlie! Dianas gone missing!"

**We are now just a handful of chapters away from the EPIC CONCLUSION of the story, but theres still quite a bit of story left. so don't worry.**


	9. Chapter 9

Olimar quickly learned that the Pikmin could listen to Diana, but what he couldn't figure out was how. The pikmin spoke in different musical tones, and Diana spoke to them normally. despite that fact, considering Diana wasn't wearing her helmet she was much more mobile than both him and Louie.  
she had been able to climb up a few of the ledges to knock down ramps for easier access. Even so, Olimar didn't want Diana risking her life for needed to get her back to Alph, Alive.

"I still don't know why you wanted to come with us Diana."

"That makes two of us..."

Diana was squinting around trying too see her surroundings. The only light in this cave was coming from Olimar and Louies antennae. and it really didn't light that much. but inside their helmets, there was a night vision device that let them see even better than in the light of day. Diana had a freshly plucked orange flower in her hair, probably didn't help much.

"Diana stay close to us, we can't have you wandering off on your own... Diana?"

"Up here!" Diana's voice echoed throughout the cavern.

looking around for a bit Olimar found her on the top of a ledge that he had thought unreachable, apparently she could climb higher than he thought.

"could you throw up the yellow pikmin? or is it too high?"

Olimar through a yellow pikmin up to where Diana was standing, it bounced of the very lip of the cliff side. The yellow pikmin was promptly called back to Olimar.

"maybe theres an area up ahead where you can throw them up to me? I'll wait here."

"I'll go on ahead, Louie, stay here and make sure she doesn't sneak off."

Diana rolled her eyes and layed down on the ledge waiting for Olimar to get back from going ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alph calm down! Diana's fine, her vitals are stable. and Louie's right there with her." Brittany was trying to console Alph.

"Shes 200 feet underground, and the Toxicity level is through the charts!" ALph was yelling incredibly loudly.

" We've been over this, shes immune to Oxygen."

"I don't care if shes immune, i'm going to find her!" Alph leaped down the steps of the drake and ran towards the signal. not even stopping to grab any Pikmin.

"Charlie! We have to go after him!"

"I know that, now are you coming or not?"

Charlie was standing in the center of the landing site with a group of 30 pikmin divided evenly into red, blue, and yellow. he took off after Alph with Brittany close behind. after running through the sand for fifteen minutes, the entrance to the cavern stood before them.

"so this is where they are? its so menacing."

"NORMALLY I'd tell you to man up and deal with it. but yes, It's kind of scary."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So the intruders insist on delving deeper into my home? very well, let them come, I'll tear them apart!"

**We are approaching the conclusion of our Adventure on the distant Planet. I would recommend you remain seated for the remainder of our Journey. Careful... It's going to get pretty rough. **


	10. Chapter 10

Olimar had just gotten back from checking the path ahead. only to find Louie asleep and Diana missing.

"Louie... wake up..." Olimar did his best to be patient with his younger co-captain.

"zzz... hah? oh Olimar. your finally back, we've been waiting for you."

Olimar rolled his eyes at his cohort.

"and who's we?" Olimar asked.

"Diana of course... oh."

"Exactly, now lets get going."

Olimar was just about to head out and go deeper into the Adventures end when he heard footsteps behind him.

"There he is! I told you we'd find him!"

Brittany and Charlie rounded the corner behind them.

"Hate to burst your bubble Brittany, but Louie's signal comes in as blue as well" Charlie sounded disappointed.

"Have either of you seen Alph? we lost his signal a while back." Brittany asked hopefully.

"I'm sorry you guys but I haven't seen him, and I suppose that because she's not with you, you haven't seen Diana either."

The look on Brittany's face couldn't be easily described, to Olimars best guess, it was a mix of fear and anger at the same time. after getting a closer observation, Brittany and Charlie had brought ten red pikmin, ten blue pikmin, and ten yellow pikmin. not only covering the bases, but bringing them to a grand total of 100. which was good because now they could handle anything that came their way. but also very very bad because neither Alph nor Diana had any pikmin to help them through the Adventures end.

"Great, now were on a rescue mission... alright, lets go find them... Louie! WAKE UP!"

"gyaa! I'm awake I'm awake!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Alph had been running for who knows how long, and now, he was officially lost.

"Diana!" Nothing...

"Captain?! Brittany!?" nothing.

yep, he was lost, no denying it. He didn't have any of the Pikmin or his friends to keep him company. He needed to catch his breath. Making sure there weren't any enemies in the nearby area, he sat down in the corner and waited. He had abandoned his crew for Diana. How could he do that. once he got back he would apoligise, but right now he had to find Diana.

"Diana... Why did you go?"

"Alph?" Alph could hear her voice echoing through his head.

"Diana I'm sorry..."

"Alph, where are you?"

"Wait a minute. Diana!"

So it wasn't just echoing in his head, she was here! Alph ran through the Labyrinth in search of the source of her voice.

"Diana! Say something, where are you!"

"I'm up here..."

Alph looked up, somehow Diana had gotten stuck on a vine hanging from the ceiling.

"this is embarrassing..." She tried to look away from Alph.

"I'll get you down Diana. don't worry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"So why did you two come down here anyways." Charlie asked

"We sensed something powerful, and we couldn't just ignore it. Diana insisted on coming. though I don't know why."

Charlie had spent years trying to learn how to tell when somebody is lying to him or not. In his eyes, Olimar was telling the truth.

"Now that there are four of us, we should be able to get through the balance blocks we saw earlier."

"balance blocks, why didn't you say so earlier! that might be our ticket up!" Olimar exclaimed

"why are we going up? I thought this was a cave."

"It is, but its a weird cave, we have to get to the top of the mountain, it's weird like that."

The group entered a circular room with several high ledges. reaching all of the way to the top of the room, and in the center of the ceiling there was a huge hole illuminating the room. In the center of the the cave a large golden creature with a tail and sharp teeth. After they entered the room the creature stirred and looked at them. It's scales matched the Plasm wraith almost perfectly. With a mighty roar the creature stood up, almost reaching the halfway point of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen... I think we're in for it now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alph had finally gotten Diana down from the vine and were on their merry way.

"So whats the deal with this cave? why are their geysers instead of holes."

"I'm not a hundred percent sure myself, but I do know that the Airs getting thinner." Diana responded quietly.

"Thinner? what do you mean thinner?"

Alph turned around to see Diana With her suit zipped down slightly and her face was red.

"It means that it's getting harder and harder to breath." She was practically gasping for Air.

"Diana! what can I do to help!" Alph pulled her over to the wall.

"I just need to rest for a second. why aren't you tired?"

"my helmet is pressurized, so the differing altitudes don't affect me."

Diana stood up, a little less flush then before.

"Lets go up, we can find the others then."

After jumping into the geyser they landed in a large circular area that webbed out, the geyser was directly to their left. and surprisingly, the area was very brightly lit. A hole in the ceiling revealed the blue sky.

"Oh i'm so glad you made it!, but I was hoping you wouldn't have brought the little blue boy with you."

"What the? whos there?" Diana and Alph looked around frantically.

"I'm over here!"

The duo looked over to the Geyser, A girl just barely taller than Alph walked towards them, she wore a shimmering gold dress that swirled as she moved, just like the onion. However what really caught her attention was her face, She looked exactly like Diana, her nose, ears, and face looked exactly the same. the only difference was that the strangers hair was a very bright blonde. and her eyes glowed Orange, and a purple flower placed above her left eye. She came to a stop directly in front of Diana, the only difference was the scar on Diana's face, They looked like they were both looking into a messed up mirror.

"I don't know who you are, or why you look just like me, but We need to find the rest of our crew." Diana spoke first.

"Oh i wouldn't worry about them, my friend is taking good care of them."

the ground in front of them displayed all of the missing crew members fighting an amber beast, and they were clearly outmatched.

"Who are you?" Diana squeaked

"You don't remember me sis? I'm so hurt." she pretended to wipe a tear from her eye. "i'm your sister, Andrea."

"I thought I killed you when your big red friend first came to our home. Even without your memory, you still chose the wrong side of the fight sis."

Andrea launched a stone past Diana, it collided with Alphs helmet with a loud Chink. sending Alph into a tumble, ending by the geyser.

"Alph!" Diana ran towards him.

"I'm fine Diana all systems working perfectly." Alph consoled her.

"No Alph, you got hurt because of me, I can't let it happen again."

"No way! I came all this way to help you, I'm not leaving now."

what happened next came all to quickly, Diana planted her lips on the front of Alphs helmet, just as soon as she had, she pushed ALph into the geyser Launching him skyward.

"Goodbye Alph..." A single tear rolled down her face.

"Oh how touching Diana! you had to give up your little Boyfriend, too bad you won't see him again!" Andrea stood laughing behind her.

Diana stood up and turned to face her twin. "You are no sister of mine, I don't know what happened when Olimar first came here, but I'm not going to let you live with yourself."

Andrea grinned. "good! this will be just like old times! I'll destroy you as many times as it takes!"

and so the twins began to finish what had began so long ago.

**I know I left the story of what happened between Diana and Andrea incredibly vague. I plan on making a second story after this one is done about DIana and Andrea in particular.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Olimar!we aren't getting anywhere with this thing! What do we do!" Louie yelled over the madness that was the monster they were dealing with.

" I don't know!" Olimar was clinging to the things tail as it flung him around the room. "Do something!"

Louie looked around in a panic, The only thing in this room was a giant gold beast and a couple of ledges, but they were way too high to reach on their own, and the Koppaian captains weren't faring any better than they were. as of right then, they had only lost 10 pikmin, but they hadn't even scratched the monster in fron of them.

"Whooah!"

A captain with a blue suit had fallen in through the ceiling, and landed on top of the creatures head.

"Alph, there you are! Never run off again!" Brittany yelled

"I know, and I'm sorry you guys, I promise I won't do anything so reckless again." Alph called down

"Yeah thats touching, brings a tear to my eye, NOW CAN WE PLEASE FOCUS!" Olimar was yelling as he was being flung around from the tail

Olimar then got flung into the wall next to the group, then as Alph landed next to the group Louie spoke.

"so we have to hit the head? How?" Louie questioned.

"The ledges, with all five of us, we should be able to reach the top." Olimar spoke.

"alright lets do this!" Alph cheered.

"Why are you so happy Alph?" Brittany asked.

"is that Lip stick on your helmet? you little rascal!" Charlie Chuckled

before any of them could ask, the golden beast roared at them.

"well, we have our plan, let's go!"

and so the 5 captains ran towards the massive beast, ready for whatever would lie ahead ahead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Diana and Andrea were fighting in the room. every time Diana tried to hit Andrea, it wouldn't connect, it was as if she just flowed away every time.

"I may not remember what happened between us, but I do believe that you are my sister." Andrea pushed Diana back.

"I don't care about that anymore, I'm going to make your friends beg for their lives, I'm going to kill them one by one, In front of you!"

"in order to do that, you'll have to get through me first!" Diana swung at Andrea.

Andrea moved in whats should have been called a blur, but it looked more like a shine, while Diana was distracted, Andrea had her arm around her neck, Diana could breathe, but she couldn't speak. Andrea jammed her knee into Diana's back.

"thats where your wrong hon." Andrea whispered.

the ground in front of them began to shimmer displaying the 5 captains battling a massive golden beast. looking closer Diana could see Alph helping Louie onto one of the ledges along the walls. she tried to call to him, but all that came out were gargling noises.

"They can't hear you. but this way I can make sure that you see them when they die!" Andrea laughed hysterically.

Diana watched helplessly as her friends fought. Unable to stop the tears from falling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

"Come on!we have to get to the top guys!" Olimar yelled from the fifth level.

"I know! were almost their!" Alph called over

Alph and his crew were much better off than Olimar, the dodge whistle made jumping over the gaps much easier. Alph couldn't figure out how he was able to get so high up. after climbing for so long Alph had split up from his crew. turning around, Alph just manages to catch the Golden beast bashing its head against the wall, He could barely hear Olimar scream as he fell from his Platform. Brittany and Charlie soon followed suit. Climbing up the last bit of the ledge he saw the other four captains brawling with the beast, trying to keep the beast distracted while he lined up his shot. He thought back to when he first met Diana, even the Pileated snagret fell to the power of the rock pikmin, but rock pikmin on their own couldn't break through the beasts thick scales. HE gripped one of the rock Pikmin by the stem and jumped, Hopefully this would be enough force to shatter the beasts armor.

"Come on Alph hit em hard!" Louie shouted from below.

"If this can't do it, nothing will." Charlie called as well.

And with that, Alph swung the rock pikmin as hard as he could, without letting go, he could feel the beasts skull crack through his arm, he then promptly fell to the ground, after regaining his footing he turned to face the beast which had frozen in place. it glowed a very bright gold before dissolving into a massive puddle of gold liquid,which quickly oozed up the wall and escaped through the ceiling.

Brittany was jumping up and down cheering, while Olimar looked at the puddle.

"we aren't done yet. come on, let's go after it!"

and so the group entered the final geyser, to finish what they had started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Andrea glared at the image with hate, upset that the captains had defeated the ultimate wraith.

"How Dare they! I have tried time after time! yet they just kee..."

Diana had taken this moment to escape Andreas grip and grabbed Andreas throat and slammed her against the ground. Hard. Hard enough that Andrea coughed up a little bit of blood.

"Damn you Diana! I should have Killed you last time!"

"But you didn't sis."

Andrea floated through the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm not through with you yet Diana! Pursue me, and we shall end this once and for all!

"I Still don't even know what this is!"

Diana jumped into the geyser. ready for Andreas last trick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Olimar wast he first to enter the large circular arena on top of the mountain. Standing in front of him on opposite sides of the field were Diana and what seemed to be her twin, except with everything in a bright happy yellow color, excluding the purple flower in her hair. they looked like the opposite sides of a poko.

"Who the hell are you?" Olimar shouted over the wind.

"Captain Olimar... It seems our final showdown has come, are you ready to meet your end?"

"so its been you this whole damn time! I'm going to defeat you, and let the pikmin be free!"

"Do you really think of the Pikmin as your friends?" The blonde asked.

"No, I think of them as my children." Olimar stood his ground.

As soon as he was finished, the other Captains entered the Arena.

"Everybody, i want you to meet my sister Andrea. Our opponent." Diana spoke up.

After a bunch of surprised faces, Andrea started Laughing.

"I don't give a Damn anymore about Family! I am going to Kill you all right here and now! MY ace in the hole! RISE"

As soon as she gave the command, The Golden goop rose out of the ground and took the Shape of... The pikmin?! They were exact copies of the pikmin, all the way from the blue pikmins mouth, to the purple pikmins hair. the only difference wast hat they were all completely golden. But the worst part was thef act that there were more than 1000 golden copy pikmin in comparison to their 90 pikmin.

"Oh shit..." was all Olimar could say.

"Hate to break it to you sis, but I have an ace in the hole as well."

Diana stepped to the front of the group and whistled incredibly loud. to every ones surprise, The rainbow onion burst through the clouds and landed next to Diana, as Diana stood under the onion it shined brightly, Replacing her spacesuit with a dress identical to Andreas, swirling with the same colors as the onion winding its way around her body. even the flower in her hair had a rainbow tint. Diana whistled once more, and pikmin came out of the onion. but not just 10, all of them. every single pikmin inside the onion responded and gathered in front of the 6. amassing an army of 3,000 pikmin, arranging of all the colors.

"You were right Alph, every single pikmin counts. Now let the true final battle begin!"

**The true final battle begins! Andrea is using their greatest strength against them, and Diana has unlocked the pikmins full potential, everyone is bringing out their ace in the hole. but whose ace is stronger?**


	12. Chapter 12

"Is this really how we end our feud Diana. My greatest creation, the Plasmin. Pitted Against the Pikmin, Natures greatest underdog. A true case of Mind against matter." Andrea sighed " how you could convince the Pikmin to give you their full power, I will never know."

"I don't care about this Feud! I know that you are my sister, and that's all I have to know!" Diana was choking up, she had found the family that she had been searching for, and it hurt her deeply to know that something tore it apart in the past hurt her deeply.

"I know the Pikmin, and they know me, Every day while my friends worked on the surface, I stayed at the landing site, I poured my heart out to the pikmin. Not only could they hear me, they understood me. They know me better than anyone."

Diana turned to face her friends. "You guys can defeat the plasmin, I know you can. Now lets go!"

So Diana ran towards Andrea, content on setting her straight.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olimar felt unstoppable! He didn't have to worry if he didn't have enough pikmin anymore. He led his forces directly into plasmin forces. he was able to defeat them quickly, considering that as long as Diana kept Andrea busy, the Plasmin didn't have a leader to throw them.

"Olimar! behind you!"

Olimar heard Alph and turned around, The Plasmin had circled around him.

"Don't worry, The scornet maestro did the same thing when we fought him."

Alph had appeared right next to Olimar, and threw some pikmin at one end of the circle, opening it up for them to escape. even in numbers the fight would be tough, Olimar turned to see that some of the purple pikmin were launching rock pikmin directly into the fray. When did they learn to do that?

Alph guided him over to where Louie, Charlie and Brittany were congregated, fighting against a full force of nosed plasmin. the equivalent of the red Pikmin.

The fighting felt like it was lasting forever, with no progress being made, they couldn't even see Diana or Andrea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

Diana was not only faring much better against Andrea,but she was winning! Despite how tight the dress appeared, she could really move.

"Damn it Diana! I wont' let it end like this!"

"Too bad!"

the hit knocked Andrea onto her rear end, and when she tried to stand up, she couldn't.

"Now will you give up on this feud? i don't know what I did to make you hate me so much, but would you please forgive me?"

Diana extended her hand to Andrea which apparently surprised her.

"You honestly don't remember what happened?" Andrea asked in disbelief.

Diana shook her head, and Andrea grabbed her hand, Diana pulled her up and gave her a hug.

"it feels so good to have a family again..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this really goodbye?" Alph had a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"yes it is Alph, don't worry, you guys are free to visit whenever you like, I'll keep taking care of the garden."

"whenever we come to harvest fruit, I'll make sure I'm on that mission."

"I'll miss you Alph."

Diana walked over to Andrea who was talking to Olimar.

"I'm really sorry for all of the trouble that I've caused you."

Olimar grinned. "Its alright, I'm sure that you can last with Diana."

"Olimar! I just wanted to tell you something. On your next visit, why don't you bring your family?" Diana interrupted.

"Ha! my wife would get a kick out of that. But don't you worry, I will be back to visit."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the Captains got on their ships and left the planets surface Andrea grabbed hold of Diana's shoulder

"Come on, Sis, lets go, its getting dark."

"Go where?"

"Don't you want to meet the rest of your family? Andrea responded.

"Do I!" Diana chased after Andrea. knowing that this was the life that she wanted the most of all.


End file.
